1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS), and more particularly, to a MEMS-based hermeticity sensor.
2. Background Art
In electronic devices, it is oftentimes beneficial to monitor exposure to moisture, and in particular, whether a hermetic seal about an electronic device is no longer sealed.